


Picture This

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Daddy!Kink, Erotic Photography, Kinktober Day 12, Lingerie, Little!Lucifer, M/M, boys in lingerie, daddy!Dick, dom!dick, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick loves taking pictures of his doll in lingerie





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12!! Today I chose lingerie
> 
> And it's also for the Daddy Kink square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!!

“Beautiful,” Dick praised softly, lowering the camera to look at his subject. “Open your legs for me a little more, baby doll.” 

Lucifer let his legs fall open, exposing his cock and balls encased in sheer, baby pink lace. Matching garters and stockings wrapped around his smooth, tanned, and toned legs, bending at the knee to add more provocativeness to the pose. “Like this, Daddy?” he asked softly. 

“Just like that, arch your back for me,” Dick purred, snapping pictures. “Perfect, God, baby doll, keep showing me how sexy you are.” 

“So you can keep snapping pretty pictures of me?” Lucifer asked softly, sweetly. 

“Exactly, baby, so I can keep taking pretty pictures of you,” Dick cooed. “Roll over, baby doll.” 

Dick had a near  _ obsession  _ with Lucifer in lingerie. He always had. He’s not sure why, what it was about seeing his beautiful, handsome, younger boyfriend covered in soft lace and silk. But for whatever reason, when Lucifer wears it in the bedroom, Dick can’t seem to focus on much of anything. He’s surprised that the photos he’s started taking of him come out halfway decent, much less like something straight from a boudoir shoot. It was now a ritual, a foreplay for them. Whenever new lingerie came in, Dick had to photograph his beautiful little doll in it before they play with it. 

Lucifer arched his back and flexed his ass, in a cobra stretch as Dick snapped pictures, making sure to capture the way the ribbon was tied in a bow just above his ass, making sure his panties stayed on his hips. 

“Put that pretty ass in the air for me, baby doll,” Dick coaxed. “Daddy needs a picture of it.” 

“Needs or wants?” Lucifer asked playfully as he lifted his rear. Dick chuckled, giving it a good smack. Lucifer yipped and he snapped a picture of the red handprint under the pink lace and on the porcelain skin. 

“Imp,” Dick said affectionately as he snapped a few more pictures of the fading handprint. “Now, roll back over, baby doll, and start stroking yourself through the panties. Daddy wants to watch you ruin them and take pictures.” 

Lucifer complied and started stroking himself through the lace, precum staining the pale fabric. 

_ Such a pretty picture,  _ Dick preened in his head.  _ I’m so glad that I’m his Daddy.  _

**Click.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
